<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found out That I Love You by Alaia2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146980">Found out That I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaia2/pseuds/Alaia2'>Alaia2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Bisexual Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, L-Bombs, Moaning, Oral Sex, Secret love, Undress, boob play, sucking clit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaia2/pseuds/Alaia2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a threesome, you can't stop thinking about your best friend, every time you see her, your heart rages and you feel confused. When she corners you to find out why you avoid her. You owe him an explanation but it is also the opportunity to tell him what you feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4F - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found out That I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This content is for 18+ public only. The characters are 18+.<br/>Please add, improve or change wherever you think it feels better. Have Fun &lt;3<br/>English is not my main language, so please let me know if you read spelling errors or something doesn´t make sense. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4FI Found out That I Love You [Secret Love] [Best Friends to Lovers] [Kissing] [Oral Sex] [Post-Break up] [Undress] [Boob Play] [First Time Doing Oral Sex] [Moan for Me] [Sucking Clit] [Cum in My Mouth] [L-Bombs] [Bisexual Speaker] [First Script]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Script:</p><p>[They knock on the door insistently]</p><p> </p><p>Yes?</p><p>Who is it?</p><p> </p><p>(Nervous) Oh, shit... Oh, no... No, no, no... Not now... I still don't know what to say to her.</p><p> </p><p>[Knock on the door again]</p><p> </p><p>(Deep breathing)</p><p> </p><p>[Door opening]</p><p> </p><p>Hey… What are you doing here?</p><p> </p><p>Talk?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, about that... This is not the best time</p><p> </p><p>No, you know... the apartment, it's a disaster</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I couldn't receive anyone right now.</p><p> </p><p>Uh? Wait, what are you doing? No, don't come in... Hey</p><p> </p><p>Well, yes... it was a lie, the apartment is fine</p><p> </p><p>Wait, you're leaving?</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding you?... since that day?</p><p> </p><p>No... It's not that... don't say I don't want to see you anymore</p><p> </p><p>Hold on... Come back</p><p> </p><p>Don't say it again!</p><p> </p><p>[Sounds of running steps]</p><p> </p><p>Please!</p><p> </p><p>I am sorry... You are right...</p><p> </p><p>I was avoiding you</p><p> </p><p>No, I'm not going to let you go</p><p> </p><p>I was afraid to talk about what happened but.... I'm more afraid to lose you... So please, let's go back inside</p><p> </p><p>We need to talk</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I know it was my idea... About the threesome</p><p> </p><p>Forgive me... There's something I have to tell you... but I need to explain what was going through my head...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly my boyfriend started making those comments about how close we are and how beautiful you are... Towards those jokes that I should invite you to... our bed</p><p>And... I wanted it too... I think since before he started commenting</p><p>I... now I even think I wanted it long before</p><p>When I ask you... when you said yes</p><p>I swear I could hear my heart</p><p> </p><p>I even thought you were going to hear it</p><p> </p><p>That confused me...</p><p> </p><p>Was I?... in love with my best friend?</p><p>I get rid of that thought. I thought I was probably excited to experience something new</p><p> </p><p>You know that, don't you? You're the first girl I've ever been with</p><p> </p><p>After it happened, I couldn't stop thinking about it... How amazing it felt</p><p>Your hands... Your smell... the taste of your skin... from your lips</p><p> </p><p>My brain was struggling... I wanted to give you all my attention but it made me remember that we weren't alone</p><p> </p><p>And now you don't come out of my thoughts... I close my eyes and I still feel your scent... I see your smile</p><p> </p><p>You and I, we talked about everything</p><p>And there is no one to make me laugh like you... and I've always thought you're beautiful... I thought it was normal to think that about my best friend</p><p> </p><p>But now I know</p><p> </p><p>What I feel... It's not friendship… not completely</p><p> </p><p>I'm in love with you...</p><p> </p><p>I started to avoid you because... I needed to talk to my boyfriend first, well my ex</p><p>But... I was afraid... right now, my hands are shaking... I'm scared... that you reject me</p><p> </p><p>[Little pause of silence]</p><p> </p><p>Please don't be quiet... I...</p><p> </p><p>(Kiss Sounds)</p><p> </p><p>Isn't it just me? Are you in love with me, too?</p><p> </p><p>Yes... I also want to try... I don't want to be just your friend.</p><p> </p><p>(Kiss)</p><p> </p><p>Hey, I know we literally a minute ago we become a couple but...</p><p>Can we… Doing it again?</p><p> </p><p>So, I'm going to take your clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>Let me lift up your shirt... remove your bra</p><p> </p><p>Your skin is so soft... jeez; your nipples are so cute</p><p> </p><p>Do you like the way I play with your breasts? How do I pinch your nipples?</p><p> </p><p>I bet you're wet... No, no, don't move.</p><p> </p><p>I'll take care of it</p><p> </p><p>You don't need your pants or your panties</p><p> </p><p>[Sound of zipper from jeans and clothing being removed]</p><p> </p><p>What? I know it's not fair that only you are naked... But I needed to see you</p><p>I need to touch you... If I take off my clothes, I can't stop you from touching me... And I want to give you pleasure</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on this</p><p> </p><p>And you just focus on enjoying</p><p> </p><p>You're so beautiful</p><p> </p><p>(Kiss sounds)</p><p> </p><p>I like you, I really like you</p><p> </p><p>(Kisses)</p><p> </p><p>I'm going down... okay?</p><p> </p><p>It's the first time I've done an oral... So if you don't like something, please tell me</p><p> </p><p>I'm a little nervous</p><p> </p><p>No... I haven't even done it to a guy</p><p> </p><p>It's just... I never feel like doing it... Until now</p><p> </p><p>(Oral sex sounds)</p><p> </p><p>It tastes amazing!</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to stop.</p><p> </p><p>(More sounds)</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to stay down here but... I won't leave your breasts unattended</p><p>I'm going to touch them more</p><p> </p><p>(Sucking sound) I think you liked that...</p><p> </p><p>I like to suck your clit too</p><p> </p><p>Your legs start shaking</p><p> </p><p>Moan for me more, love</p><p> </p><p>Moving aside?</p><p>But I want you to come in my mouth</p><p> </p><p>Grant me that whim</p><p> </p><p>(Orgasm)</p><p> </p><p>(Fatigue Breathing) Honey, that was amazing...</p><p> </p><p>Can I tell you something? Don´t get scared, please</p><p> </p><p>I know right? Look who's talking (laughs)</p><p> </p><p>(Sigh) I... I think I love you</p><p> </p><p>(Pause and the surprise sound of a kiss)</p><p> </p><p>Mmm... Do you love me too?</p><p> </p><p>I love you… I love you so much, beautiful</p><p> </p><p>(Laughs) yeah, next time I´ll be at your mercy </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>© Alaia2 2021</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>